Romeo and Juliet: My Style
by Xiao Tanaka
Summary: A Parody of one of Shakespeare's plays One of the best and has been humourized, NOTE: I didn't write this my friend Meeko did. Sorry about the Summary I hate them! Oh well. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter I: Having a ball

**This is a Fan-Fic written by my friend Meeko, not me, If this story gets any review's I shall let her know :D**

**As for this Fic, I find it hillarious but its your opion in the end. This isn't based 100 percent on the Shakespeare paly, but it comes pretty close**

**DISCLAIMER: Meeko nor me does not own Kingdom Hearts or the Play Romeo and Juliet, It belong to SquareEnix (KH) and Willam Shakespeare (R&J) Meeks doesn't own any characters ect..**

**A/N: All Characters will be called by their Real Names, ok, so its not confusing, when a character talks to another they shall be called by the character name**

* * *

**Romeo and Juilet: My Style**

_Chapter I: Having a Ball_

Written by Meeko

CAST:

Sora: Romeo

Kairi as Juliet

Donald: Romeo's friend

Goofy: Romeo's friend no.2

Aeris: Juliet's mother

Jasmine: Romeo's mother

Beast: Prince Hairyhead

Belle: Juliet's friend/maid

The Gang: Villains

King Mickey: Priest

* * *

I turn on the radio. _In other news fighting broke out in front of the coliseum gates as a desperate Romeo sought Our dear Juliet and here's why….. _

* * *

Kairi and her friend Belle were doing the weekly shopping "Oh my god, look at that dork over there" pointed Kairi over at Prince Hairyhead/Beast 

"It's rude to point!" Belle exclaimed "Besides your mother want you to meet him!"

Kairi looked confused "I don't think a shopping isle is the right place"

"What's next on the list?" asked Belle, ignoring Kairi's remark

"Milk"

* * *

**Meanwhile; at some other super market**

Some people (aka Romeo/Sora and Co) are strolling along the isles. They start talking...

"I heard there's a party tonight over at the new place" Sora said

Donald looked at Sora and gave a snort "You know they don't like us!" he snapped

"Mingle, gate crash, you know what us guys are good at" continued Sora, igoring Donald

"Try telling that to the Mrs" Goofy said

Sora looked confused "Which one?" he asked

"The one you want to gate crash" Donald said

Goofy was looking around, but then he saw something and exclaimed "Hey, duck!" and he did so. Sora did too

"Oh, don't tell me" snorted Donald, but then he gets hit by a fling pineapple "Oww! God-damit! Who did that!"

"Give me that thief!" shouted Aeris, Juliet's mother

Sora looked surprised, then started to protest "No, no! You got it all wrong, I just found tha--"

"Yes, I bet you did!" snarled Aeris "Get out of my sight!" and the guys ran for it

* * *

**Evening went by and they all went home and got ready for the big night**

_At the Capulet's house..._

"Mom, why do I have to where this angel outfit?" asked Kairi, looking at the clothes she had to wear to the ball they were holding that night

Aeris looked annoyed "Because you do!" she snapped

"Look at me!" said Kairi, climbing up on the table and dancing "I'm a pretty little angel, oh look, oh look"

Aeris got up and send a death glare at Kairi "Don't play games with me!"

"Oh looky, aren't I pretty, oh looky at me!" contiued Kairi

Aeris lost her temmper "£$$"£"£$££"$£"$£"$"$$"£$£ so shut the f up!"

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooo my..." was all Kairi could say

* * *

**Meanwhile Sora and co are making there way to the party **

"So, how many girls do you think will be there?" asked Sora

Donald gave Sora a funny look "You have an odd mind" he commented

"Wouldn't most ask it?" Sora asked

Goofy looked a little uncomfortable "Can we move off the subject of girls?"

"Oh yeah" smriked Sora "Did I mention he was dumped" he said pointing at Goofy

Donald started sniggering "I know. Serves him right, Jasmine's old enough to be his mum"

"And? Your point is?" asked Goofy.

Sora and Donald just laughed at Goofy "I'll just turn around now, while I still have dignity" grummbled Goofy

"Well, you always have us" smiled Donald

"So reassuring"

Sora, suddenly, pointed "There it is!" and they saw the place where the ball was being held; I was huge!

"Whoa!" went the Guys, in awe

There are people walking in and out and people like the Black Eyed Peas and Blink 182 playing on stage

"And you wanted to turn around..." Sora manged to say to Goofy

Goofy shrugged "I think I will anyway" he said and started to walk off

"Coward! Come on!" Sora shouted and started to drag Goofy in. We hear Goofy's nails scrape the ground

Donald covered the places where his ears would be "Oh my god, my ears!" he groaned

"I didn't know you had ears" said Sora

Donald glared a bit "Well, I do!"

"That's funny, you never seem to hear when I nag at you or even talk to you?" Sora asked, confused

"Selective hearing, it's a gift"

Sora glared, then laughed "Hehehe Goody-bye"

"What do you mean good bye?" Donald asked "We only just GOT HERE!" he snapped then he happened to see a baseball bat in Sora's hands "Ohhhhh no!"

"Ohh yep!"

**SMACK!**

Donald lands on a rose bush, face first. Goofy wasn't pleased "Oh look, you ruined those roses!" he shouted

"You are pushing me towards the edge" mummbled Donald from his bush

Sora looked down "You got that right..."

"Huh?" Donald said and looked down "Oh crud" and fell in the pool

"I'll go now" Sora said, as he started to creep off

Donald started splashing in the pool and shouting "Help! Help! I can't swim!"

"Don't look at me!" exclaimed Goofy

"How do you do pool patrol if you can't swim!" asked Donald

Goofy sighed "I feel sorry for the guy drowning"

"I'll save you!" cried Kairi, appearing, and jummped into the pool and saved Donald "Yuk!" spluttered Donald after getting out

"Oh hello" said Kairi, to Goofy and Sora (Who had come back) "Hey wait a minute where's your invite?" she asked

Sora gave a shrug "To be honest I don't re--" he looks up and points absenmindedly to Donald "He has it!"

"Hey look, there it goes!" Donald said as he spots a piece of paper go into flitter

Kairi sighed "Well, I guess I'll just tell mother that you lost it"

"No, that's alright. She doesn't need to know does she -pause- does she?" asked Sora

"Well, if you think..."

Sora and Kairi stare at each other for a while, then Sora holds her hand, Kairi blushes then holds his hand. Its love Jim!

(Radio: _Love is in the air! There's magic everywhere! _Me: -hits Radio- Oh sorry)

"They're holding hands, we should go" whispered Goofy

Donald glared then started shouting at Sora, but the two didn't pay any attention, "Now look here Romeo! You almost got me killed I think the least you owe me is to cut out this crap!" he hollered at Sora, then he turned to Goofy "And you your just looking for a excuse!"

"You know what?" Goofy said

Donald rolled his eyes "What?"

"This gives me great pleasure to say but no bodies listening to you" grinned Goofy

Donald walked off and came back with a glass of water and throws it at Goofy

"What did I do?" Goofy asked

Suddenly, Belle came down the stairs, the two lovers startledly snapped out of the love day-dream "Juliet?" asked Belle, then she spotted her with Sora "Come on your mum wants you to meet the Prince"

"No, I'm happy here!" protested Kairi, Belle gave her a look, Kairi sighed and followed her. She stopped and looked back at Sora, who held his hand out to her, but she vanishes out of sight

Donald sighed "Come on, lets go have fun"

"How can I?" Sora sighed "I'm going home..."

Donald rolled his eyes "Party pooper"

"I'm going with him" Goofy added

Donald smacked his head "Oh what the hell!"

"Hey, wait, I've got an idea!" Sora said, perking up

"What now? Climb up to her balcony?" Goofy absenmindly suggested

Sora's eyes grew big "Thank you, thank you" he said as he ran home

"What have you done!" snapped Donald

Goofy sighed "Well, we might aswell go home..."

**_End of Chapter I: Having a Ball_**

* * *

**Well what do you think, she's still working on it I have chapters Two and Three but I need to make them into prober story format and not script :D**

**As for me I'm sorry about lack of update to the three musketeers, I have idea's (Actully a story plan I wrote up with meeks) but I can't start the next chapter off its a pest! I'm going to ask for help If this carries on. I have soooo many stories to write but I can't due to my wrists. I'm working on another project which is a nice slow one and when I get time shall put up, I shall proberly start work on the KH Chronicles: Before the Chronicles and put my Traverse Town re-visted up (I have offical put Deep Jungle up :D) It will take time due to problems of that part where you bump into Riku (Its too hard to explain) anyways I have written the first Chapter of the Chain of Mermories Chronicles up but I will wait until I have no projects to do and then work on that. I will also when I get the time and my wrist don't hurt to put up another story written by Meeko; Big Moogle (A Parody of Big Brother hehehehe) Phew...anyways until anything thing happens, Catch ya later ;)**

**The next chapter shall be up soon; Chapter II: To arrange a Wedding **

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	2. Chapter II: To arrange a Wedding

**New Chapter; proberly the shortest of them all (So far!) anyways after the the next chapter I can't put anymore up, due ot the fact there has been no-more written such as yet, nothing much to say so lets get on with this (Oh, Meeko says thank you to everyone who reviews her story :D)**

_**Thanks to...**_

**The Shadowfox Mistress: Hey, thanks for reviewing, glad your likeing Meeks story :D Riku won't be making an apperace due to the fact Meeko's not very fond of him, Sorry about that**

**Kat Angel711: Thanks for reviewing, glad your likeing the story, yes I supose we should feel some symophy for the duck (although he brung it upon himself)**

**Donald: Did not!**

**Me: -shrug-**

**DISCLAIMER: Meeko nor me does not own Kingdom Hearts or the Play Romeo and Juliet, It belong to SquareEnix (KH) and Willam Shakespeare (R&J) Meeks doesn't own any characters ect..**

**A/N: All Characters will** **be called by their Real Names, ok, so its not confusing, when a character talks to another they shall be called by the character name**

* * *

**Romeo and Juilet: My Style**

_Chapter II: To arrange a Wedding_

Written by Meeko

CAST:

Sora: Romeo

Kairi as Juliet

Donald: Romeo's friend

Goofy: Romeo's friend no.2

Aeris: Juliet's mother

Jasmine: Romeo's mother

Beast: Prince Hairyhead

Belle: Juliet's friend/maid

The Gang: Villains

King Mickey: Priest

* * *

**Meanwhile with Juliet**

"Hello, my fair princess" said the Beast

Aeris smiled "I'll let you two get to know each other" and left the room

"Excuse me" Kairi quickly intruppted "I need the little girls room"

"Oh ok, but don't pull a runner!" snapped the Beast

Kairi gave a mischivious grin "I'm going now..." and then ran like a manic, she ran outside and put sprinkler system on "Party cancelled on account of rain" she smiled as she shouted

Everyone ran for it "Eek rain!" cried the Beast

**

* * *

**

**Later; Juliet's lying in her bed **

Kairi was thinking about Sora when _tap tap_ was heard from the window

"Who's there!" asked Kairi, picking up baseball bat and slowly approached the window, then she saw something "Oh my god! A burglar!"

**SMACK!**

"My head...oww...Why are you trying to kill me?" It was Sora!

Kairi gave a sigh "I had no idea that was you!"

"Do you think a burglar would come though your room!" asked Sora

Kairi picked up her baseball bat "Meaning?"

"Well you got that" Sora said, pointing to the Baseball bat "I don't like it"

"If mum finds you then it's going to be an earthquake!" Kairi exclaimed "Fat cow" she added

Sora thought about it, then said the proberly only logical thing "We'll just make sure she doesn't find us then"

"Come on then"

"I have something to ask you"

Kairi looked at little shocked as Sora pulled a ring out "Juliet, would you do me the greatest of all hounors by becoming my one and only? Please?"

"Of course I will!" Kairi exclaimed, nearly jumping on him

Sora gave a sigh of relief "That's a relief! I thought..."

"Don't say anything" said Kairi

"Oh I see..."

**Morning comes **

"I've got to go make arrangements but I'll be back my sweet" said Sora, as he climbed out the window again

Kairi nodded as she watched him climb down "Ok go and let no-one know of this ring"

"Don't worry; I won't"

* * *

**At the church **

"Ahh hello Romeo, you're just in time" said the Priest/ King Mickey

Sora looked confused "In time for what?" he asked

"Ok try this" said King Mickey, as he held out some sort of tie that looked like a noose for when you hang someone

Sora stared at it "What is it?"

"Look, if it kills you, no hard feelings?" King Mickey asked

"No, look you don't understand--"

King Mickey went all red "And you want me, me of vicars, you want me!" he exclaimed

"Nah" Sora said "Your just the nearest; it has to be a secret wedding"

King Mickey was heard to mummbled "Don't get me excited"

"Could you?" asked Sora

King Mickey rubbed his chin "Well, I don't know..."

"I'll do anything"

King Mickey gave an evil grin "Sing _'I'm a Barbie girl'_"

"NO!"

"No wedding then"

Sora sighed, how humilating, "_I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world_, there happy!"

"Very" smiled King Mickey"Be here tomorrow at 7pm, late then tough! I got bingo"

Sora smiled "Thank you, now I must return to my home"

"See ya later"

"Ok, thanks again"

**Sora heads home to call his friend for a day on the beach **

"We'd better take guns" said Goofy, taking some out the closet

Donald stared "That was weird coming from you"

"So you coming?" asked Sora

"But of course" they both said

_**End of Chapter II: To arrange a Wedding**_

**

* * *

**

**What did you think? Oh well, anyway sorry for the bad endding but I would go into the next chapter if I contiuned (BTW the next chapter of The Three Musketeers should be up soon)**

**The next chapter shall be up soon; Chapter III:One wedding and a funeral**

•**°•°•Xiao Tanaka•°•°•**


	3. Chapter III: One wedding and a funarul

**Hello, I live, I have many apoligies for not updating for such a long time, so have premission to verbly shoot me (Hands shotguns to the readers) **

_**Thanks to...**_

**The Shadowfox Mistress**** Thanks for reviewing:D I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: Meeko nor me does not own Kingdom Hearts or the Play Romeo and Juliet, It belong to SquareEnix (KH) and Willam Shakespeare (R&J) Meeks doesn't own any characters ect..**

**A/N: All Characters will** **be called by their Real Names, ok, so its not confusing, when a character talks to another they shall be called by the character name**

* * *

**Romeo and Juilet: My Style**

_Chapter III: One wedding and a funeral_

Written by Meeko

CAST:

Sora: Romeo

Kairi as Juliet

Donald: Romeo's friend

Goofy: Romeo's friend no.2

Aeris: Juliet's mother

Jasmine: Romeo's mother

Beast: Prince Hairyhead

Belle: Juliet's friend/maid

The Gang: Villains

King Mickey: Priest

* * *

**Later, Romeo and Co had reached the Beach**

"This is fun, really fun!" exclaimed Goofy, as he ran and started splashing in the sea

Sora, who had ignored Goofy, started posing and looking cool "We're hard boys!" he said

"Ah, look a kitten!" Donald exclaimed, spying a little kitten

Suddenly, a gang of mean people walked over "h-ey it's the shrimps who like cotton candy and kittens!" they shouted, at Sora and co

"Got that right!" smriked Donald

Sora sighed and covered his face with his hand "Would you stop that?" he asked

"You're only proving that, besides we know something's going on between you and Juliet" sneered the Gang

"Hey! Can I tell you a joke?" asked Sora, smiling

All the gang pulled out their watches, checked them, then said "Go on, we anit got nothing better to do"

"There are three boys and a girl late for class, when they come the teacher asked them where they were, all three boys said they were laying on blueberry hill the girl said she is blue berry hill" Sora then fell on the floor and broke out into a laughing fit

The Gang, Donald and Goofy stared at Sora "And that's funny because?" they asked at the same time

"Everybody's a critic!" snorted Sora

"You leave Juliet alone! You're a Montague! You leave the Capulets alone" boomed the Gang

Sora gave a glare "I do not care what anyone says"

"So...I guess this is it a fight to the death" said the Gang

Then at once, the gang, Sora, Donald and Goofy all pulled out they're guns and started shooting at each other

**5 MINUTES LATER**

"Surrender!" ordered the Gang

Sora looked worn out (After 5 minutes lol) "Never" he groaned

They approached Sora and picked him up by the neck

"Any last words before I put this bullet in your brains?" asked the Gang leader

Sora gave a gasp of "No ac---" The Gang leader got ready to fire the gun

"No!" cried Goofy and shoved (With some amazing force) that the gang leader let go of Sora and Goofy pushed his friend out of harms way

**BANG!** Goofy got shot

A gang leader was heard to mutter "Whoops"

"You have been my loyal friend for years, why, but, why?" sobbed Sora

"I have died for both your sides" said Goofy, dieing sadly

Donald started crying "Oh boo-hooy!" he sobbed

"Stay out of this!" snapped Sora

"Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave, man" Goofy said

Sora shook his head dis-belivingly "No, no you can make!" he shouted

"Oh dear, I'm dead!" finished Goofy and took his last breathes and died

The Gang looked at one another then said "Come on guys run!" and they ran away

* * *

**(LATER; The police arrive)**

"You foolish people! You have done some terrible" glared the Police Man "Give yourselves a little pat-on-the-back" smiled the Police Man

Sora grinned "Oh goody!" and he pats his back

"Let's have a party! Lalalalalaaaaaaaaa" sung the Police Man

Sora stopped and looked puzzeled "Hu?"

(Sora wakes up at the Police Station)

"WHY do YOU think it is acceptable to end someone's life?" asked the REAL Police Man

Sora shrugged "Nah, that's alright. It were only Goofy"

"Stick to the script!" snarled Donald, pointing to a copy of the script

Sora sighed "Okay, okay, it was only my friend" and he started glareing at his ALIVE friend

"If there is ever a repeat of this event then I will be forced to take a much more less merceful fall" said the Police Man

Sora looked away and happened to look at the clock; it said 6: 55 "OH MY GOD!" he exclaimed

"What now?" asked the Police Man

"Thank you for the pep talk, I've got to get someone, I mean somewhere!" Sora said, then he jummped out the window

Donald walked over to the window then turned to the Police Man "Don't worry he's always doing this" then he smiled and mummbled "Bastard...Oh look he fell on a bin" laughed Donald

"I'm alright!" called Sora and he climbed out and ran for the Church. Donald followed slowly

* * *

**AT THE CHURCH...**

"I refuse to be stood up" snorted Kairi

King Mickey rolled his eyes "Well, it won't be the first time in 16 months" he snorted

"I may be in a wedding dress" Kairi contiuned "However these shoes are pointy"

"Supposing I don't marry you" King Mickey said evily

Kairi glared at King Mickey and stood up "Okay! Just keep your trap shut!"

"Am I late!" asked Sora, dashing in at a super sonic rate. Donald walked in after him

Kairi sighed "Yes, just a LITTLE!" she snapped

"The show must go on" Sora smiled

"Yes, yes enough of happy reunions, get on with it!" snapped King Mickey

Donald, feeling bored, said "I dragged myself here"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Sora

Kairi proceeded along the red carpet

"Romeo, do you take Juliet to be your wife?" asked King Mickey

Sora was on his cell phone "This isn't a good time Larry!" Kairi grabbed the cell phone and stamped on it

"Yes, yes do it before I change my mind" replied Sora, to King Mickey

Kairi gave a sweet smile "And do you Juliet take Romeo to be your husband?" asked King Mickey

"But of course" she answered

"By the powers invested in me and the promice of Bingo, you are now husband and wife you may now kiss the

bride" said King Mickey

Kairi looked at Sora and screamed "Ahhhh!" and ran away

"Your not getting away that easy" Sora grinned and he picked her up and carried her home

"My, your strong" swooned Kairi

Sora gave her one of his trade-mark grins "Thats not where my talents stop" this made Kairi laugh

"Your place or mine?" asked Sora

Kairi shook her head "Hold on! We can't live like prisoners, I know, If I play dead then..." she said

"No! I don't want you too die!" shouted Sora, still remembering what happened to Goofy

"Just listen, then we can escape the city" finished Kairi

Donald, out of the blue, walked by and commented "This is all well and nice, but a couple of people are waiting here!"

"Bug off!" Kairi boomed and kicked Donald, with her high heels, sending the duck flying until he crashed into the Church

King Mickey's voice was heard to say "Please don't make a mess, I waxed the floor"

"Shut it!" snapped both Sora and Kairi

Sora smiled at Kairi "That's a great plan! Who's going to rescue you?" he asked

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Kairi

Sora looked confused "Well no, actu--"

"Great!" exclaimed Kairi and she kissed his cheek "See you when I see you!"

"Well, I'm not going to carry you!" Sora said, annoyed

Kairi smiled "Oh yeah..." and she got down from Sora's arms "See ya later!" she said and ran off towards her home

"Good luck...whatever the weather" said Sora, watching his love leave him...again

* * *

**Poor Goofy died and went to heaven, oh well can't be helped anyways I hope you've enjoyed this one**

**Next Chapter: The Plan starts to tear at the seems**


	4. Chapter IV

**DISCLAIMER: Meeko nor me does not own Kingdom Hearts or the Play Romeo and Juliet, It belong to SquareEnix (KH) and Willam Shakespeare (R&J) Meeks doesn't own any characters ect..**

**A/N: All Characters will** **be called by their Real Names, ok, so its not confusing, when a character talks to another they shall be called by the character name**

* * *

**Romeo and Juilet: My Style**

_Chapter IV: The Plan starts to tear at the seems_

Written by Meeko

CAST:

Sora: Romeo

Kairi as Juliet

Donald: Romeo's friend

Goofy: Romeo's friend no.2

Aeris: Juliet's mother

Jasmine: Romeo's mother

Beast: Prince Hairyhead

Belle: Juliet's friend/maid

The Gang: Villains

King Mickey: Priest

* * *

And so Kairi ran and ran, till she found a merchant in the street and he to was the priest/King Mickey, the same who married them (by a bizarre twist)

"Do you have a potion?" Kairi asked

King Mickey smiled evily "Do you have money, my child?" he asked

"But of course" smiled Kairi

King Mickey handed her a bottle of Potion "Well then here take this; I know exactly what you are looking for. Bwhaahaahaa!" he laughed

"Thanks and here take this" said Kairi and throws King Mickey a bag of gold coins, and with the potion in hand she ran off

"I'm rich, hehe hehe!" smiled King Mickey, but he tripped and dropped the bag in the sewer "Dang it!"

* * *

**That night...**

"But, what if this person do not work? Wait, wait, I mean potion" said Kairi

There was a knock at the window; It was Sora!

"Not now Romeo!" snapped Kairi

"OH MY GOD! THE LADDER! IT'S FALLING!" screamed Sora

Kairi gritted her teeth, then shouted "Damit! I said 'not now!'"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sora, as the ladder fell

Donald, who was with Sora, shook his head "Knew it wouldn't work, let's get you to a hospital" and he started to walk off

"I think I dislocated my neck" groaned Sora

Donald stopped and glared back at him "Aw Phooey! You'll be fine!" and he started to walk again, Sora just fell over when he tried to stand up

"You know, I once broke my arm, bah bah bah" said Donald, oblivious to Sora's problem

Sora looked up again at Donald "Help me!" he begged

"And I went into hospital and there was this nurse, right..." contiued Donald

"HELP ME!" bellowed Sora

Donald, finally, stopped and looked at Sora, who was on the ground "Are you ok?" asked the duck

"Do I look ok!" asked Sora, annoyed

Donald smiled "Ok, I'll go then" and started to walk off again

"No wait!" called Sora after Donald

"I can't hear you" said Donald, in a singy-songy voice

Sora glared at him "Ahh stuff yah!" he snapped and got up

"But, bu, but!" Donald stuttered and fell over from shock

Kairi peered out the window "SHUT UP!" she bellowed and closed the window "Bloody peeping toms" she mumbled

"Sorry!" called Sora and Donald

Kairi rolled her eyes "Anyway, where was I?…Oh yes! Will it be poison? But then the Priest can't be dishonoured, he did marry us? But what if I wake up to soon will it not be a deadly mixture of dead people (A/N: Apologies to any discomfort from what is said) and the smells and where my dear gran, bless her, lies dead freshly, though that makes no difference. Should I call for comfort well I don't want to wake anyone up so better not. Well I drink to thee Romeo I drink to thee" she stopped and looked at her script, then fell on her bed

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Hospital, Sora's being examined

"Be careful where you point that needle" Sora said, worriedly, as the Nurse held a needle

Donald gave a snort "Your not scared of a little needle are you?" he asked

"Now my little friend" said the Nurse to Donald "Are you in need of an Tetnis injection?"

Donald looked shocked "Most certainly not!" he snapped

"Or do you want a nice big lolly-pop?" the Nurse asked

"Oooo a lolly-pop!" exclaimed Donald, and took the Lolly from the Nurse and started licking it

Sora put a hand to his head "Someone, please, please, give me 10,000 cc's?" he asked

"The machines don't go that high" replied the Nurse

Sora sighed "Dam..."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the church**

"This is a sad day for all of us" said King Mickey "It's a shame I could of at least found how she died" he mumbled

Kairi's Mother gave a cough

**((Up in Heaven))**

"Oh goody company!" exclaimed Goofy "Where are you hinding?" he asked, serching around

"Eek!" exclaimed Kairi and she hid "Well" she sighed "It's only till Romeo comes to get me in the next 24 hours"

* * *

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

The Nurse looked at Donald "You know, you shouldn't of hit his neck that hard" she said

"Well he said 'ouch it hurts!' I thought I'd give him something to shout about" shrugged Donald

The Nurse sighed "Well, he'll be out for 24 hours" she told Donald

"Let's listen the news!" exclaimed Donald, running over to the Radio

"This just in; everybody's alive and happy and here's the latest on how" went the Radio

* * *

**At the church**

King Mickey lent over uncovers the face of Kairi

* * *

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

"Oh my god! Romeo's going to hate me when I tell him!" exclaimed Donald, as the Radio just annoced that Kairi/Juliet was dead

Sora sat up "Tell me what?" he asked

"Your supposed to be asleep!" snapped Donald, and he gets a big mallet and...**SMACK!**

The Nurse sighed again "Make that 36 hours"

"How do you know?" asked Donald

"I just do" replied the Nurse

No-one noticed Sora sleep-walking out the Hospital

* * *

**End of Chapter IV: The Plan starts to tear at the seems**

**Next and Final Chapter: So the story must end**


	5. Chapter V: So the story must end

**DISCLAIMER: Meeko nor me does not own Kingdom Hearts or the Play Romeo and Juliet, It belong to SquareEnix (KH) and Willam Shakespeare (R&J) Meeks doesn't own any characters ect..**

**A/N: All Characters will** **be called by their Real Names, ok, so its not confusing, when a character talks to another they shall be called by the character name**

* * *

**Romeo and Juilet: My Style**

_Chapter V: So the story must end_

Written by Meeko

CAST:

Sora: Romeo

Kairi as Juliet

Donald: Romeo's friend

Goofy: Romeo's friend no.2

Aeris: Juliet's mother

Jasmine: Romeo's mother

Beast: Prince Hairyhead

Belle: Juliet's friend/maid

The Gang: Villains

King Mickey: Priest

* * *

Meanwhile; everybodies leaving the church

"Good bye! Have a nice day!" called King Mickey, cheerfully and he smiled

But, everybody around him is holding hankies and crying

"Was it something I said?" asked King Mickey, he shruged and left

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"I don't know how I got here so fast, but oh well" said Sora, sleep-talking, then he woke up "What am I doing here?" he asked himself and he goes home

**At Romeo's home...**

"You have some visitors dear" called Sora's Mother

As Sora went out the door, he saw the gang standing around holding spiky sticks

"Do I have a choice?" asked Sora, but the door was closed behind him

"Surly you knew we were going to find you one day or another" the Gang snorted

Sora gave a sigh "Oh boy..."

"So punk?" asked the Gang "Feeling lucky?"

Sora looked uncomfortable "Hold on a minute" then he muttered "I feel like there's something I should be doing..."

"Ready?" asked the Gang, ready to fight

Sora looked nervous "Yeah"

"Ok!" said the Gang

Sora looked around "Erm..." he looked around for somthing to use as a weapon, then he saw a mop, he grabbed it and used that as a weapon. Of course, the gang found this hillarous and laughed at Sora, but Sora hit them with the mop

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! AND SMACK!

"Ugh!" went the Gang and they collapsed

Sora stared "I haven't seen Juliet today, oh well" he shrugged and went inside and put the Radio on

"In other news; Juliet is dead and in St. Mick's cathedral"

"Oh crud!" exclaimed Sora and ran to the Church

* * *

**At the church; The Police had suronded it**

"We have got him!" said the Police Man, as Sora ran up

A Helicopter called down "Put your hands up!"

"I can't deal with you!" shouted Sora

"Fair enough" shrugged the Police and they left

Sora ran in and found Juliet, laying in a coffin

"Juliet, Juliet, wake up! It's a beautiful day" Sora said, happily. He pointed out the window, it was raining. Kairi didn't stir "Please wake up..." begged Sora

Donald wondered in "She won't awake" he commented

"Who asked you?" asked Sora and he picked up shot gun

**BANG!**

"Whoooooooooooooooooooooooo SHIT!" exclaimed Donald, as he got blasted and flies out, barging the doors on the way

"Please wake up" sobbed Sora, as the tears start falling, he picked up shot gun and tightens trigger "5..."

Kairi started to twitch

"4"

Kairi opened her eyes

"3"

Kairi went to touch Sora

"2"

Kairi smiled "Hello"

"1"

"ROMEO!"

**BANG!**

Sora fell over

"Romeo..." gasped Kairi, in shock "Oh, god, no!" and she started crying

"I just missed"

Kairi looked up and saw, none other than...Sora! She gave a sigh "You came" she smiled

"Well hello" smiled Sora, Kairi smiled back

Sora grimiced in pain "I think I broke my back but it doesn't matter" he said and he kissed Kairi

"We should get you to a hospital" Kairi said

Sora then looked worried "You're not going to die again are you?" he asked

"I don't think so" smirked Kairi

A couple of months later

"Well, I guess you guys are alright" smiled Kairi's Mother

Sora's Mother nodded "So, it's settled we're friends" she smiled

"Yee ouch" groaned Sora

"You've still got those crutches" smiled Kairi

This was all places in fair Verona many minutes ago but the world here has learned a valuable lesson here. Shot guns are so useful.

_The End..._

* * *

**Well how'd you like the ending? It was happy, Meeko hates sad ones, I bet you people are going, Some parody! (Builds a wall around myself to people myself from angrey readers, who throw objects at me) Oh well thats her opion, I hope you liked it. Till another Fan-fic of mine pops up, Seeya!**


End file.
